


Drawn To You

by teamcap4bucky



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamcap4bucky/pseuds/teamcap4bucky
Summary: How many times can you fall in love with the same person?Challenge piece for @ThoughtsofdarcPrompts34. “What’s cooking good-looking?”19. “THAT is a piece of art”21. “I’m going to have you to leave now. You are making all the other girls look bad





	Drawn To You

“A charity art and date auction?” You all question, whining out and hollering over each other. 

“Please tell me this is a joke?” Tony lowers the designer glasses from his eyes slowly staring back at Director Fury in disgust and disbelief.

“Do I look like I’m laughing, Stark?” 

You hold up your hand in front of Tony knowing he was about to start shit, potentially defusing the bomb about to go off.

“Let’s just hear him out, Tony.” You say, trying to keep cool in front of Fury. 

“Thank you, Agent Y/L/N. Now, as I was saying. Recently, the lot of you have been receiving some heat for the problems you’ve been causing around the city.”

“What problems?” Steve interjects.

“Well, there was the building that Mr. Banner tore through, the bridge that Mr. Stark here blew up, the dozens of cars that were used as shields by these two…”

“With all due respect, no one knew the guys that attacked us were going to have grenade launchers.” Nat looks to you in support. 

“How about the three blocks of storefront windows that were shattered due to Thor’s little electrical temper tantrum that he had while he was here?” 

“I’m not taken the heat for that.” You state, folding your arms across your chest as you throw yourself back in your chair. “You can take that up with him.”

“Regardless of who did what, the mayor has decided that he is willing to overlook the damage if...you all are willing to make amends.”

Unbelievable...

“Okay...so what? We show up, play nice with the bigwigs, take some photos and shake hands?” You ask.

“Not exactly.” Fury sits back in his seat, tapping the table. “Friday night, the Met will have be having their annual charity auction to help raise funds to improve the city. Since you all took part in destroying said city, you shall take part in the auction.”

“Take part how, and why? Can’t I just throw some money in and make this problem go away?”

“That’s not going to work this time, Tony. We aren't just saving the city, we’re trying to save our image. The public...they hate us right now. They see us as part of the problem, the destruction.”

“We’re saving their asses...daily might I add!” Okay, now you were kind of pissed.

“Y/N…”

“No, Steve. This is bullshit.” You throw in. “Am I right, Fury?”

“Yes, it is. Unfortunately my hands are tied. This is for the good of the team.”

You look to Steve And Tony who are just as annoyed as you and Nat. You know Fury wouldn’t be asking, or really telling you to do this if it wasn’t serious. Rolling your eyes you turn to Fury. 

“Just tell us what we need to do.”

For the next hour, Fury goes into detail about the plans of the evening. For the first few hours, there would be cocktails and hor d'oeuvres. You were all to mingle with the mayor and his friends, discussing politics and how you would be more conscientious of your actions while you were on active duty. You would then take pictures, speak with reporters, and have a general “we’re sorry” speech to show that you guys actually took this issue seriously, and you would try your hardest to make “New York a safer place.”

That’s when the real fun begins. After a small dinner prepared by the finest chefs in town, the silent auction would begin. The wealthiest citizens from around the world would be offering up wads of cash for paintings and sculptures. Lessons with top artists or chefs. Luxurious jewelry, yachts and trips around the world. Then to top off the evening, a night with an Avenger, where you would have a chance to wine and dine with the man of your dreams. 

“This is complete and utter bullshit.” 

You all gasp, shocked at what you had heard.

“Now look what you did! You made Steve swear.”

“Captain Rogers, it’s one night. I assure you, it’s in the best interest of the team that this goes smoothly. I’ll expect your full cooperation and will trust that you will relay how important this is to the rest of your team.”

“If I don’t?”

“You’ll be out of a job, as will your friends here. The organization will be brought up on charges, and what’s left of “Shield” will be a distant memory. You’ll all be relocated separately, and you can consider yourself retired, or on a nicer version of house arrest.” 

He looks over as the four of you take a minute to weigh your options. 

“This is the only way?” Steve questions again, irked by the agreement of Fury.

“You’ll be receiving a call from the Mayor this week regarding the finalization of plans.”

He stands from the table and you all follow out of respect. Once he approaches the door, he gives one last look at his team.

“We need this Cap. I’m counting on you. Play nice, just for one night.”

Tony leans up against the table, pulling the tie from his neck. 

“I can’t say this is the worst situation we’ve been in, but it certainly is in the top ten.” Natasha says as she pushes in her chair. 

“It’s about to be in the top three.” You mumble, scoffing as you throw your phone on the conference table.

They look on as they wait for you to indulge them.

“You guys have to get Bruce and Bucky on board.” You lean your hands down on the table, closing your eyes as you drop your head. “And I have to tell Barton.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Nope. No way.” Bucky pushes his dinner across the table. 

You rub your fingers across your eyes as you listen to the three of them argue with Steve.

“This is insulting.” He yells back at Steve.

“I know.”

“What am I, a piece of meat to be pimped out by the Mayor? And what if they’re weird, or really old? I don’t want to be sitting around all night having dinner with some ninety eight year old lady who thinks she’s a cougar.”

“Ninety eight year old? Are you worried one of them might be your old prom date?” 

“Shut It, Wilson.” 

“Bucky, it’s not going…”

“Also, it’s dangerous! What if our ‘date’ is a spy, or undercover Hydra? Think about it. How easy would it be for them to come in and pick us all off? We’re in there, all dressed up in our penguin suits, unarmed and unaware because we’re too busy pretending to be interested in some stuffy ass rich snobs. Once word gets out that we’re all together...It’s the perfect place to take us out, all in one shot.” 

“He’s got a point. This could get shady, real fast.” Clint starts to scratch the back of his neck, and you know he’s going to give you grief all night about this. 

“Not to mention uncomfortable...should things go wrong.” Bruce starts to shift in his seat and you know this plan is falling to shit.

“Alright. So we make this as safe as we can. Comms, back up, the girls are on watch. Dinner in one room so we all have eyes on each other. Background checks for everyone. We do it by our rules, or not at all. Can we all agree to that at least?” Steve looks around making sure that everyone at least felt comfortable with that, and thankfully after another forty five minutes, they did. Or at least you had thought.

←--------------------------------< ←----------------------------< ←--------------------------<  
You stand in the bathroom freshly showered in one of Clint’s t-shirts. As you brush your teeth, you glance in the mirror to see him next to the bed, tossing his watch, phone, and hearing aids on to the nightstand. He slowly lifts off his shirt throwing it towards the closet, and you can’t help the smile that creeps on to your lips at the sight of him. The broad shoulders, muscular back...those thick biceps, courtesy of his bow were enough to bring you to your knees every time.

You were only six months into the relationship, but every time you looked at him and he smiled, your heart still raced like it was the first day you had met. 

He looks up to find you leaning against the doorframe, towel in hand. He forces a smile as you turn off the light, throwing the towel into the basket. He drops himself on to the bed and stares as you walk towards him. Grabbing his outstretched hand, he pulls you onto his lap. His eyes drift closed as you run your hand through his hair just above his ear, placing a kiss on his forehead.

Leaning back you wait for him to open his eyes. You lift your hands and begin to sign to him.

“You want to talk about it?” You ask. 

He shakes his head no.

Clint was a somewhat private person. There were only a few people that he would really open up to, and you were lucky enough to be one of them. 

“I’m sorry you have to do this. I know it’s not going to be easy, but I’ll be right there with you.”

You kiss his nose once before signing again.

“It’s only for one night. Just a few hours, okay? After that, you’re all mine again.” 

He makes a moaning sound that makes your legs begin to tremble as he grips onto your thighs. 

“Now that I like.” His devious smirk makes you laugh, and he joins as you push him backwards down on the the bed. 

“Come on, handsome. Let’s get you to bed. You have a big day tomorrow.” 

Grabbing his pants, you pull them down and motion for him to get under the covers. Crawling around him, he picks up the blankets and smiles as you slip in. 

Leaning forward, you place a small intimate kiss upon his lips. He deepens it as he cradles your head in his hand, pushing you onto your back. You let him lean over you, losing yourself for a moment in his arms before he pulls back. 

He brings his hand up as he gazes into your eyes, the corner of his lips lifting ever so slightly. 

He tucks his ring and middle finger down, shaking his palm at you. 

“I love you, too.” You shake back.

He places one more kiss to your lips before scooting down to his pillow. You shift to your side, backing up into him.

This was one of your favorite times of the day. Being held in his thick arms at night, pulling you into his chest. He made you feel so adored and protected. You loved that no matter how close you were to him, it wasn’t never enough. He always needed to tuck you in just a little bit tighter, his fingers gripping your skin, his mouth near your neck. When you slept you were one person. You were his, he was yours. 

Having to watch him at this auction was going to kill you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bzzz  
C: The limo is here. We’re heading out.  
Y: Nat and I are almost done with security. Bruce has comms ready when you guys get here.  
C: How bad is the crowd?  
Y: Bad enough that Bruce is hiding out, and Bucky…  
Y: We’re going to have keep an eye on him.  
C: I’ll let Steve know.  
C: See you soon, love.  
Y: xoxo

The gala was exquisitely decorated. In between the gold and marble statues were ivory covered tables filled with vibrant flowers and candles. Hanging bouquets and golden sconces lined the walls letting off a romantic glow throughout. 

The hall was filled with the cities most important people, ranging from senators and lawyers, to the mayor and emergency first responders. Everyone was decked out in their finest tuxedos and formal uniforms. Each hand filled with bubbling champagne or wine, with an occasional horderves being plucked from a serving dish being passed around.

From the second floor you monitor the movements, scanning new people as they arrive. Bruce provides facial scans of everyone that enters, unbeknownst to them. Nat motions to you from across the room, signaling you to look at the small group that had just entered the hall.

You hear her soft voice in your ear, and you know she’s smiling.

“It seems the party has arrived.”

As they become suddenly surrounded by a small mass of people, you begin to lose sight, alerting Bruce to disperse the crowd with a few casually placed Shield agents.

“Nat, I lost visual. Can you get a count?” Your speed picks up as you walk around large columns to try to gain full sight of your team.

“I have eyes on Rogers and Wilson.” You watch as she slithers quietly behind a few congressman.

“I have Stark.” You mumble back waiting for her to confirm sightings of the rest of the boys.

“Barnes makes four, but I can’t see…”

“Clint.” You whisper his name as the sight of him almost leave you breathless. 

Black tux with black satin piping and collar. Bow tie to match. He had tipped his hair just the way you liked it. Spiked and just a bit off center. You bite your lip when you see his freshly trimmed goatee at the perfect length. Not to scruffy, but just long enough to tickle your neck, or burn you in all the right places. 

His eyes sparkle like the ocean each time the lights catch them, and you can't seem to look away. 

“Do you need a medic?” Nats voice pulls you from the devious thoughts beginning to swirl in your head.

“He looks...I’ve just never...I….” You could barely breathe let alone find the words. 

Nat giggles and looks over to him. 

“Just wait until he sees you.” 

You begin to make your way along the edge of the balcony arches. You see him press his fingers to his ear, his eyes searching the room. He gives Nat a quick pop of the chin when he spots her across the room. 

“Nat, have you seen Y/N/N?” He asks still scanning the room in search of you.

“She’s right in front of you.” Nat points your way and you giggle to yourself as you watch his head look over and around the guests in front of him. 

“Keep looking.” You tease. “Up...up a little bit more…there you go.” 

You send a sweet smile, waving your fingers his way. 

He stops moving completely. The whole world did in his head. There was no one but you in that room. 

“You lucky bastard.” Sam whispers under his breath nudging his arm. 

You move your fingers like their climbing stairs and motion towards them.

He answers yes, blobbing his hand, making his way to you. 

As you both walk, you can’t help but smirk every few steps as you catch each other stealing glances of one another. 

He looks down as he walks up the stairs to the landing, and you do the same. When he finally looks back up, his jaw drops in awe of the women standing in front of him covered in a dark red, lace floor length gown. He has no words, at least none that would describe how stunning that you were in that very moment. You watch as his chest rises and falls, and you can’t help but wonder what he’s thinking.

“Say something...you’re making me nervous.”

He rolls his fingers across his face as he speaks.

“You're beautiful.”

“You don’t look so bad yourself there.” 

“I’ve never seen you in a dress like this before. I can’t take my eyes off of you.” He places his hand on the railing near yours but he’s unable to touch you, as it wasn’t public knowledge that two Avengers were exclusive.

“I like the bow tie.” You tease once again, as you twist it back and forth, attempting to straighten it.

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah. I think I’ll like it better around your wrists later though.” You flirt, giving him a quick wink. 

“What are you doing to me woman? I have a whole night ahead of me still. That’s just cruel.” He whines, giving you his best puppy dog eyes

You laugh out loud as he squints when he sees the mischievous look in your eyes. 

“Well, I hate to break it you...but you’re not going to like this next part either.”

“Why’s that?” 

“The auction is about to start, and sadly, I have to leave you.” 

“That is sad.” He says, looking over at the crowd starting to gather below. 

“Mmmmm...and you’re going to hate when I walk away…” Leaning in you whisper, just touching the tip of his ear. “...because I look this good coming, but even better going.” 

As you turn to walk back upstairs, you hear him gasp when he takes in the back of your dress, or lack thereof.

It was completely open back, plunging as low as it could possibly go without showing you off to the guests completely.

You hear a small growl from behind you, and as you peer over your shoulder, you can’t help but smile as Clint is damn near biting through his lip. 

You take your position at the top of the stairs once more, loving the fact that you had flustered him so much. You wink at Nat as she shakes her head at you.

“Fifty bucks that dress never makes it home tonight.” She mumbles into the comm.

“I’ll take that action.” You nod in return.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<  
The guests begin to gather around a large stage as the mayor announces the start of the silent auction. Large paintings are on display as well as modern sculptures from local artists. The chefs stations have been set up along the edges of the room with divine meals of all varieties. The lines continue to grow as your eyes travel down the hall to the table where the fates of your teammates await. More than half of the gala guests wanted their chance to spend time with a hero. 

After an hour of bidding the mayor closes the auction, and the guests go back to mingling and drinking. As you make your rounds around the room, checking in with Steve and Bruce every so often, you hear the familiar laugh of Clint and Sam. 

You quietly approach from behind. Sam turns to see you, flashing his most sexy smile. He pats Clint on the back before announcing his leave.

“Where are you going? Don’t make me suffer alone here.” He chucked while begging.

“Being third wheel isn’t really my thing.” He pops his chin up, his eyes never leaving your gaze. 

As he walks by you he gives you a small peck on your cheek, telling you that you look fantastic. You compliment him on how dashing you think he looks, telling him to dress up more. 

As you pass him, Clint begins to turn, his breath once again stolen by the sight of you.

“What’s cooking good looking?” 

You love hearing him laugh. That little rumble that comes from his chest, and the way his eyes and nose wrinkle in just the right spots. Damn if he wasn’t adorable every time he nervously rubbed the back of his neck when you teased him. 

You turn towards the far end of the hall, and spot a small group of women staring back your way. They whisper and smile at him, and on occasion you spot a flirty wave. They could care less that you’re there. 

“You know...If I’m being completely honest with you, I’m a little concerned about all the women that have been bidding for you. Looks like they may try to win your affection tonight.”

Without looking over at him, you take a quick second to scan the people around you pretending to scope out danger. 

“Should I be worried?” You quietly ask. 

“No.” He responds just above a whisper.

When you nervously look back you’re met with soft blue eyes. He had never once turned from your direction. There was only one woman in the room for him, you were the only one he could see. 

“Should I be concerned about the mayor’s son, the two firefighters, or the Marine?”

You gasp, feigning shock as you playfully place your hand on your chest. 

“Mr. Barton…” You flirtatious say. “Have you been watching me?”

He lifts the side of his lip, staring at you through his lashes. 

“Like a hawk.”

You laugh quietly as you look to the floor. 

“No, you most certainly do not need to worry about those guys, or anyone else for that matter. I only have my eyes on one target.” 

You smirk as you take a sip of the glass of champagne you were nursing. 

“I heard a rumor about a man here who’s an excellent shot.” You wet your lips as you discreetly run your eyes down to his abdomen, biting your lip as your gaze hits his pants. 

He runs his finger down your spine, curling it against your skin as he hits the lowest points of your dress. 

He looks up to you, pupils blown out, barely a hint of blue to be found.

He leans into your ear and begins to whisper. 

“I never miss.”

“You know...you’re not supposed to touch the art.” Steve casually slides in next to you, shaking his head at Clint. 

“Well, someone’s got to pin me to the wall.” You smirk at Clint behind your glass before taking another sip.

“I’m going to have to ask you to leave now. You are making all the other girls look bad.” Steve’s commanding, but gentle voice pulls you both from your explicit thoughts.

“Gotta go. Enjoy your date, Mr. Barton.” You raise your glass to them both, winking as you turn away. You make sure to add a little extra swing to your hips as you head back to your post. Just a friendly reminder of what he has waiting for him when he goes home tonight.

Steve and Clint both watch as you slink away, your floor length gown flowing like a dream behind you.

Steve holds up his glass to Clint’s.

“To gorgeous women, and the trouble they get us into.”

“Cheers to that.” Clint says as he throws back his drink.

“You are going to have your hands full tonight.” Steve mumbles as he grips his friend’s shoulder, shaking him a little. 

“I hope so.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You watch from above as each one of the boys sets up at a table. They all stand when their “date” approaches them, pulling out their seat for them. Chivalry is still alive and well with these men, making them even more irresistible for the women that joined them.

The night ended up being quite interesting as each one ended up having someone unique at their table. Steve’s date was an art student, Sam had an Aerodynamics engineer. Bucky ended up with a history major who was a descendent of Montgomery Falsworth. He actually ended up being upset when it was time to go due to having so much fun reminiscing about his his wartime shenanigans with his fallen friends. Clint on the other hand had a sweet young girl by the name of Kate. She was a college student training for the Olympics in none other than archery. 

Funny how it all worked out in their favor. When you approached Tony regarding the names that were pulled, his response was simple. 

“They told us we had to play the game. They never said we couldn’t cheat.” 

“Well played, Stark.” 

“How is your boy doing?” He lingers next you, handing you another glass of champagne.

“He looks happy.” 

“He’s just being polite.” 

“Maybe. I don’t know.” You shrug as you take a sip of your bubbly.

“I do. That man lives for you. Don’t forget...I knew him before you came along. Trust me when I say, it’s only you.”

He gives a slight nudge on your shoulder before heading down to his table. You watch him walk a few steps before turning to back to Clint. You press the comm so you can hear what has him so interested in his “date.”

You watch and listen as they talk about her routine, ranges, targets lengths, and arrow types. They had both attempted to discuss the art around them, but both laughed when they had admitted to not knowing much about any of it.. 

You would be lying if you had said that you couldn’t help but feel a little jealous as you watched them interact. The emotions must have shown on your face, as every few minutes he would look up to you, smile and wink, and make sure that you were okay. Your heart skipped a beat as you watched him discreetly sign to you.

“You and me.”

He smiles in relief when you sign back.

“Me and you. ”

As the event comes to a close, you make your way down to the main floor. You meet up with Nat and Bruce, and head towards the limo when you know the rest of the team is safe. As you all reach the side of the building, you wait for the rest of your teammates to arrive.

Goosebumps erupt on your skin as you feel a the tips of Clint’s fingers trace the edge of your dress on your lower back. He leans in close to your ear before whispering.

“Are you going to let me take you home tonight?” 

You close your eyes as he nips at your ear.

“Tonight, and any other night you want.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You end up getting back to the room minutes after Clint. You open the door to the now shared apartment slowly walking into an empty living room. You stand near the door, placing your shoes off to the side, tossing your purse onto a nearby chair. 

As you walk across the room, you hear a noise from the bedroom. You look in to find him emptying his pockets, tossing his wallet and other various items onto his nightstand. You smirk at the sight of his bow tie undone, hanging lazily from his neck.

He looks over to find you leaning against the frame, watching his every move. His eyes start to wander, starting at your heels, working their way up to your mouth. He licks his lips as his eyes finally met yours, almost hidden beneath his lashes.

“Hey handsome.” You sign as you watch him take you in.

He takes off his jacket, dropping it on the bed. You lift yourself from the frame as he starts to edge your way.

His eyes never waver from yours as he begins to unbutton his shirt. You reach out, stopping his hand from going any further than his first button. 

You look down at the next one, slowly opening each one, watching his chest rise after each one is undone. 

As you slide it off his sculpted shoulders, you look up to find his eyes are already on you, filled with desire.

He drops the shirt onto the floor, and the faintest of moans is heard as you begin to kiss just below his neck, working your way down his chest. He stops you before you get to low, placing a finger under your chin, pulling you lightly back up. 

He places his fingertips near the straps of your dress. Curling them under, running them along the threads. Pulling them out just enough to tease. He looks up at you as he tenderly slides them from your shoulders, gazing at your form as the dress pools around your feet. 

He slowly drags a finger down between your breasts, making your nipples harden almost immediately.

He wraps the other hand around your hips, grabbing your flesh, pulling you seductively to him. Nudging at your nose. You lift your lips to meet his, and they tingle when they touch. 

As you swirl around each other’s tongues, your hand drifts down to his pants, your fingers making quick work of his zipper. His hand kneads into the flesh of your ass as the other massages your breast. 

Pushing the material down past his hips, your hand frees him from his restraints making him whimper into your lips. He can only take so much of you massaging him before the need to be inside of you takes over. 

Grabbing the back of your thighs he lifts you up, swinging you around, creating friction between your legs as he walks. Your kisses are soft and sweet, but you know that once he has you on the bed he’s going to ravish you. 

He crawls across the bed on his knees, laying you gently on your back. As he sits back on his legs he takes in your form in full, lit up softly by the dim light on the nightstand. 

He runs his hand up your stomach, then drags his fingertips down while humming. 

He traces his fingers along your body, back and forth over the outlines of your waist and hips. Like he was painting on a canvas, soft gentle brush strokes along your skin. 

“Now THAT is a work of art.” 

His hand runs down your leg, his fingers gripping your thigh as he lifts it up over his shoulder. He leans into you, placing small kitten licks along your calf, nibbling your inner thigh as he makes his way up.

You let out a small whine as he licks up the center of your lips. Every pass he makes makes you yearn for him more than the one before. 

You buckle back, your head pushing deep into your pillow. You call out his name, and a few obscenities as you feel your stomach tighten. Your hands grip the pillow beneath your head. 

“Don’t stop...please don’t stop, baby.” You whisper out. You know he can’t hear you, but you can’t help the noises that he brings out of you. 

“I won’t, I promise.” 

Gasping, you look down at the man between your legs, then quickly to the nightstand scanning the items laid out on top. Wallet, phone, keys, hearing…no hearing aids. 

You look back shaking your head, slightly embarrassed by the noises you had been making. 

“Not tonight. I want to hear every (kiss) little (kiss) sound (kiss) you make for me.”

You drop your head back and gasp as he licks up the center once again. You’re completely wound as he works you to the edge of your orgasm. His intensity increases each time he feels your fingers run through his hair, pressing him deeper into you. 

He starts to hum when he feels your legs begin to tremble around him, creating the final vibrations that push you over. You cry out as he continues his ministrations against your overstimulated clit, throbbing beneath him. 

He gazes up at his angel, loving how you looked in your blissful high. 

He gives your clit a gentle kiss before crawling up to you. He settles his body against you, his cock lining up at your entrance. Leaning down on his elbows, he drops in to kiss you and you accept. 

You lips come to a stop as you both take a second to breath, just to revel in the feel of each other’s skin on one another.

Neither of you speak in the moment, your eyes saying everything that you you both needed to hear.

He dips his head down once more, placing one small sweet kiss on your nose, nudging it with his before moving along to your jaw. Still out of breath, you turn your head giving full access to mark you as he sees fit. 

As he works along your neck, he rubs himself through your folds, taking everything you have to offer him. 

He pulls away from your neck to watch as he presses himself inside of you. This being one of his favorite parts. 

He loves the way your jaw drops, the way you sound when you release that first shaky breath after he’s bottomed out. The way your nails dig into him, scratching his neck and back when he hits that one perfect spot of yours that drive you wild. 

On any other day, he would give you a minute to adjust to him, waiting for you to tell him to go. However, tonight was different. There was no time to wait. You needed to feel him, needed to show him what he did to you with every touch, every kiss. You had waited long enough this evening, and the bucking of your hips into his told him your need for him was urgent.

He starts to gently rock, increasing his pressure with each thrust until he pulls the moan from you that he’s been craving to hear. 

Wrapping your legs around him, you pull him tighter against you. It becomes a sweet frenzy of teeth and tongues over each other’s bodies. Biting of lips, skin, and nipples send jolts of electricity through you both, creating an intense heat under the sheets. 

The mixture of moans and the sounds of your bed were sure to be heard throughout the hallways, but neither of you could be bothered to care. For in that moment as he lifts your leg, cradling it next to his firm bicep, it was only you two. 

His hardened thrusts make your writhe beneath him. The headboard, pillows and sheets becoming victims of your nails as you scratch and grab, fighting for anything to ground you so that it’s lasts.

He can tell your close when you start to throb around him. He’s not far behind, so he grabs you quickly, pulling you onto him as he leans back onto his knees. The new position hitting hard inside of you, causing goosebumps to erupt from your skin.

Wrapping one hand around your back, gripping your shoulder, while the other grips your ass. He begins to pop his hips with a purpose, drawing pleasurable cries from deep within you. 

He moves his thumb to your clit once more. The friction almost to much to handle. Your hand runs down his muscular arm, tracing across the thick veins, gripping his wrist as the knot in your abdomen tightens. 

“Clint…” You finally find the breath to whimper out. 

“I’m right behind you baby. Let me hear you.”

A few rough thrusts, and his unyielding thumb below tears your knot apart. Your hand in his hair, your forehead buried in his neck muffling the heavenly screams rips from you. 

You clench down on him sending him over with you. His lips near your ear, whispering nothing but praises in between his own cries of bliss. 

When you finally both catch your breath, he catches your lips, humming softly as you nibble on his own. 

He lays you back down, kissing your forehead before pulling out of you. You smile as he walks away. That ass of his is enough to get you ready for round two. 

He comes back to clean you up throwing everything into a pile to be dealt with in the morning. He climbs back into bed covering you both with the blankets. 

He takes out his aids, placing them next to his phone before reaching up for the light. 

As he leans back towards you, he can’t help but take you in. He runs his thumb across your cheek before leaning in for a kiss. He makes a mental sketch of you in his head, something to remember you by when you’re not with him.

Right before he pulls you in to his chest, he steals one more kiss before signing.

“You and me.”

“Me and you.”


End file.
